A dental wedge is an apparatus used during tooth restoration, usually along with a combination of dental matrix bands and dental matrix band retainers. The main purpose of the dental wedge is to press the dental matrix band against the tooth that is being restored. This allows for the matrix band to seal the tooth and keep the dental restorative material in place. The other purpose of the dental wedge is to separate the teeth and allow enough space for the dentist to restore the tooth. The dental wedge also serves as a gingival margin seal to apply pressure and control bleeding.
Dental wedges are inserted into the interproximal area from the buccal or lingual direction. Initially, dental wedges were made out of wood, but most current dental wedges are plastic. They come in various sizes to suit different interproximal area. Most of the dental wedges have a standard triangular shape.
The standard shape of the dental wedge is not suitable for different tooth restorations. Some tooth restorations require the dental wedge to be of a different shape to better carry out its functions. There is also need of a dental wedge for use during crown placement and other indirect tooth restorations,
U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,151 is assigned to the same assignee as the instant application and is an example of assignee's earlier dental wedge.